


Girl Worth Fighting For

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira scores the winning goal in a very important Lacrosse game. The team is going crazy and congratulating her while the opposing team is less than happy. Kira goes off to the girl's locker room and is followed by three enemy Lacrosse player. they begin to harass her, that is until Scott comes in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon on Tumblr...sorry it took so long to post...family stuff.

The crowd was rowdy and roaring as Kira made the shot to win it all. It was the district semi-final game and Beacon Hills High needed this win. Kira stood there as she realized what she had just done. The entire Lacrosse team including Finstock ran and grabbed her up into the air. The bleachers exploded with excitement, Lydia and Malia ran to the field, and along with everyone else. Kira was beaming with joy as everyone was around her and screaming with excitement. 

"Kira! You did it!" Lydia screamed pushing the crowd and trying to hug Kira.

"You were awesome!" Malia added. 

"Aw thanks guys!" 

She looked around and she saw Stiles but couldn't see where Scott was. Things have been a little off since last semester and the Nogitsune. Scott had lost his first love and countless others. Kira wasn't sure how much space to give and what to even say to him. She felt guilty that she wanted to be with Scott when Allison couldn't. Lydia had told her that he knew how she felt and that when he's ready that he would come to her. Patience believe or not was a quality Kira had when other girls didn't. 

"I think he already went into the locker room." Lydia says looking concerned at Kira.

"What, oh no, I was just, I...Oh look a pathway to the girls locker room."

She went past them and the rest of the crowd as Lydia and Malia looked at each other and sighed. Kira made her way into the locker room and sat down on one of the benches. She puts her head in her hands and breathes in and out. She needed to forget whatever she thought Scott and her had because there are bigger things that need to be worried about right now. Just as she was about to stand up to change a group of boys, three exactly, came in loudly. Kira didn't recognize them, they were laughing, and turned on the lights.

"Oh look what we have here guys. It's the girl, the girl that scored the winning point, and made us look like a bunch of idiots." The blonde one says. 

It's always the blonde ones.

"I'm pretty sure you do that all on your own." She said nervously and annoyed. 

"Oh wow Ben she's got jokes too." One of the twins said.

"Yeah looks like it." Ben says. " So how is it that a girl your size is able to keep up with the boys huh?" 

Kira stands there silently.

"What some new steroid with little effect?" The other twin says.

Kira is now trying to back up so she maybe has a chance of getting away. The twins get behind her while the one named Ben stay in front of her.

"What's wrong, don't leave, we just want to talk." Ben says giving an evil smile and getting closer to Kira. "Or, is there maybe a little secret no one know about." He says grabbing her jersey and pulling her.

"Quit it!" She screams.

He pushes her on the floor in front of the twins who are now laughing. Ben smiles and looks to the boys. 

"Come on! What's the secret sweetie." 

Ben picks her up and pins her to the wall. Kira wants to use her abilities but knows it's not the right thing to do. They'll hurt hurt her, yes, but it'll go away in five seconds. He has her on the wall and he's about to slap her when his hand is caught. Kira, whose eyes were closed, opened them and saw Scott behind Ben along with the rest of The Pack. 

"Get out!" Scott yells at Ben. 

Ben lets go of Kira and steps to the side but still face to face with Scott. He looks at him with a grin and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, come on, we were just fooling around. She invited us in here, she was saying all this stuff to get us in here, and now what were the bad guys?"

Kira looked at Ben shocked and turned to Scott who was now looking at her. Scott smiled at Ben and put an arm around him to lead him out. 

"Hey trust me I know how she can be." 

"Yeah, wild one. She couldn't keep her hands off me. I mean she's was being a little two friendly down south if you know what I mean." Ben says being followed by the twins. 

Scott looked at him just before they reached the door.

"Oh yeah, dude, should not of said that." Stiles says leaned up against a locker with Malia on his arm.

Scott grabbed Ben's arm and flipped him on his back. The twins looked at each other and tried to run. Scott grabbed them both and threw them one by one out the small locker room door window. Ben was moaning on the floor in pain when Scott came and knelt by him. 

"You, your team, or any other team come near her, and I will not hesitate to break every single bone in your bodies."

Ben nods as Scott picks him up into the air. Just as Scott was about to throw him Kira put her hand on his shoulder. Scott sighed and realized what he was doing. He put him down and looked at Kira. She smiled and then punched Ben right in the face knocking him out. Scott smiled back at her for the first time in a while. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They kept smiling at each other and only broke from each others gaze when Lydia cleared her throat. 

"This is cute all but I'm hungry." Lydia says making her way to the door.

"You want to come with us to get pizza."

"I'd love to."

"Hawaiian?"

"What other kind is there?" Kira says sarcastically.

Scott smiles and grabs her hand to lead her out of the locker room. They all walk off together as Coach passes by. He sees the boys on the floor and the broken glass. 

"Seriously!" Coach Finstock yells.

They all run off laughing.

"I'm blaming it on Greenberg." He says walking away shaking his head.


End file.
